


resolution

by imyourwolf



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, i promise it’s soft, new year soft, this is me channeling my deprivation of a jibo selca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imyourwolf/pseuds/imyourwolf
Summary: “What’s on your mind?”“My new year’s resolution…”“You only have one?”“I have many.  Right now, there’s only one I’m thinking of.”“And what is that?”
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 15
Kudos: 119





	resolution

**Author's Note:**

> this is a spontaneous new year gift for my jibo’s cult leader, chaoticbora. happy new year, everyone. stay well and healthy!

“Cheers.”

The glasses in their hands kissed at contact, ringing an echo that rippled through the air, albeit softly as not to wake the others who were sound asleep on fermented grape juice and champagne.

It was some time near dawn on the first of the year. Minji had settled in Bora’s room for a spontaneous afterparty for two. The rest had tired out, batteries calling for a recharge even quicker than that of the two oldest of the group. 

_“Kids,”_ they mocked endearingly as they tucked each member to bed before attending to themselves.

They talked for a while, hour after hour passed by like minutes on the wooden floor of Bora’s room with backs leaned against Bora’s bed and bottles draining empty of leftover wine. Minji was almost tempted to start a surprise voice V-live in jest, but recognized that their drunken state would only speak of unfiltered honesty. Still, they were sober enough to make good company for each other, although that had always been a given for years.

“What’s on your mind?” Bora said after a dragged out silence of staring lifelessly at the disco lights reflected on the ceiling.

“New Year’s resolutions.” 

There was a seriousness in Minji’s unintentionally deep sigh that followed, so Bora sat up.

“Tell me.”

“You know, that things get better. Brighter. Lighter… That we’ll be on stage again and get to see our fans in person, hear them…. feel that adrenaline rush. I miss it. It’s been such a good year, we got so much done. But sometimes I can’t help but think about what we had planned… if we could have done more.”

There were hints of tears in Minji’s eyes, and Bora could tell the older woman already battled this through many times. They were approaching their fourth anniversary with no first win trophy. And not to count the years before that under another name...

“It will,” Bora said with confidence, like the kind she always exuded so naturally. “Get better, I mean.” 

She stared down at their hands resting beside each other, mentally laughing at how small hers was compared to Minji.

 _At least they fit perfectly_ , she thought.

“Soon, I hope,” Minji sighed. 

She had always been the headstrong one among them, always putting up a front of good thoughts and hopes as their leader and big sister. But there were times Minji had let loose, unwillingly or pushed to the limit. But with Bora, Minji felt she could. With Bora, who could read her emotions between jumble words and weak smiles, Minji felt it was okay to feel not okay.

“Even if it takes a while, it will,” Bora started again. “At least it’s a world’s problem, right? That means time stopped for everyone, and we all share similar ‘what-could-have-been’s’. But there _are_ still things in our control. As long as we take care of those things the best we can and understand that there are things we can’t change, we won’t be left with regrets. And we did, Minji, we really did our best.”

Minji nodded as Bora spoke, smiling as she felt reassurance from simple reminders.

“In the meantime, you’ll never be alone.”

Bora placed a pinky on Minji’s, and the latter understood it as a cue to entangle their hands briefly.

 _And they do fit… perfectly,_ Bora thought again.

“Thanks, Bora.”

Minji smiled, and Bora felt no better comfort. 

(And she was stuck on the thought, _Minji always has the most beautiful smile._ )

“What’s on _your_ mind?” Minji asked and Bora almost choked on her drink.

Minji turned her body to face Bora now, her eyes full of sparkling curiosities and genuine care. She had her elbow propped on the bed while resting her head on her palm, her other hand twirling the wine glass before bringing it back to her mouth for another sip.

Bora watched as Minji wiped her tongue on her upper lip to taste the last bit of wine lingering.

“My new year’s resolution…” Bora answered, finally.

“You only have one?”

“I have many. Right now, there’s only one I’m thinking of.”

“And what is that?”

Bora laid the glass aside.

“A kiss.”

It came out as a whisper, but every sound amplified in a room seeped in silence.

“Didn’t think you were the type to care for a new year’s kiss,” Minji commented.

“Come on, don’t tell me you didn’t pay attention to all the times I kissed you on every New Year.”

“You kissed all of us.”

“I always kiss you first.”

Minji opened her mouth to refute how Bora was just going in age order, but she knew that wasn’t true. It had to be Minji first, _always_ , and that… Minji had _always_ known. And Minji had always known more things than this.

Yet she still found ways to argue.

“But that’s on the cheek.”

“Yeah, it was. So?”

“So it doesn’t count.”

“So what counts?”

It was impossible to miss the way their eyes had taken them to gaze at each other’s lips, shyly at first, like their desire was still a secret that wasn’t already written like writings on a wall.

“It’s not too late,” Bora broke the silence first, always the more impatient one.

Minji set aside the glass in her hand, then tucked Bora closer by the sleeve, still asking for permission, still unsure of where they were going.

“Come here,” she said anyway.

Bora inched closer, feeling the warmth of Minji’s breath on her immediately intoxicating and inviting. 

Then they closed their eyes, and let the rest lose control.

It was a physical thrill, a gentle touch on her lips that moved like a no-fucks-given dare, but careful like second thoughts prancing on a tightrope of what-ifs. Bora chased after it, refusing to let the feeling fade so soon. The kiss deepened, too far intertwined to be excused as purely chaste. Hands wandered underneath silk and cotton to imprint traces on bare skin just to say, _“yes, this is what it means.”_ They gravitated closer, an embrace writhing of such desperation that it could rival particles of matter. 

And when they finally pulled away, Bora thought to herself, how this moment, the feelings that wouldn’t calm in her chest, would carry her through the rest of the year, and stay with her forever.

Their first reaction was to laugh, a hearty laugh, void of any awkwardness or discomfort, as it had always been with them both - natural.

“You were not kidding when you said you’re a good kisser,” Minji said, barely catching her breath. 

“I’m the best, I know,” Bora added, full of herself, despite the blush coloring her cheeks and ears.

Minji nudged Bora away a bit further, as if their close proximity was still making her lose reign of control and sanity altogether.

“...That was my last year’s resolution.”

It came out barely above a whisper, but Bora caught it.

“A kiss?”

“A kiss with you,” Minji confessed.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Bora looped her arms around Minji’s waist to pull the woman back into the non-existing gap between them.

“What was that?” Bora teased, earning a hit on her shoulder.

“You heard me.”

Bora did, she really did.

She closed the distance between their lips again, this time softer than the last, more patient, as if they now had all the time in the world, and all the hours to spare. As if this time won’t be the last time their lips touched in a way that sparked of beginnings.

“That was to make up for last year,” Bora said in between kisses.

When the sun began to wave its presence through the curtains, they settled into Bora’s bed. Minji’s arms held her from behind, their bodies pressing close, breathing in sync.

“Can we talk about it tomorrow?” Bora whispered, and there was a soft kiss on her ear before she heard Minji answer with a sweet,

“Of course.”

It already didn’t seem so bad.

“Happy New Year, my Bboya.”

“Happy New Year, my JyuJyu.”


End file.
